


We Are Going To Be Late

by Sanverskink (Danvxers)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bridal Shower, Engaged, Lesbian Sex, Sanvers - Freeform, Smut, alex danvers - Freeform, maggie sawyer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danvxers/pseuds/Sanverskink
Summary: Me (Sanverskink) and Alexdvnvers on IG had a little too fun and legit wrote a story behind this pic: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DH3Nd2JUMAA80KD.jpg:large





	We Are Going To Be Late

**Author's Note:**

> Me (Sanverskink) and Alexdvnvers on IG had a little too fun and legit wrote a story behind this pic: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DH3Nd2JUMAA80KD.jpg:large

Kara was the first person Alex told about her engagement with Maggie, and how she proposed after Kara literally told her to never let her go, she told Kara how much she loves Maggie, how she doesn't want to waste one more second not marrying her. Kara was so happy for them, she even made a bridal shower for the happy couple, inviting everyone to her apartment.

Kara had texted everyone and told them to be there at 6 while she told Alex and Maggie to come over at 7 because Kara wanted to surprise them.

’’Hey babe’’ Maggie said entering Alex apartment ’’Did you get the text from Kara? She wanted us to come over’’

’’Yeah, she wanted us to be there in an hour’’ Alex kissed Maggie’s cheek and got back to her computer on the kitchen island.

’’Do you know why she wants us to come over?’’ Maggie asked, pulling out the bar stool and sat down next to Alex.

’’I have no idea, Kara will always be Kara’’ Alex laughed.

———————————————————————————————————————————

The time passed and it was time for them to take off.

’’Babe, you ready?’’ Maggie shouted from the kitchen.

’’Yeah, I’m ready’’ Alex responded, coming out from the bathroom making Maggie’s jaw drop to the floor.

’’Alex, did you straighten your hair?’’ Maggie hadn't seen Alex’s in straight hair in forever and she had forgot how hot it made her look.

Alex walked towards Maggie who was still standing in the kitchen ’’My hair may be straight, but I’m definitely not’’ she responded.

’’Ohh…is that so?’’ Maggie smirked and took a step closer to Alex.

’’It sure is’’

Maggie grabbed Alex’s hips and urged her body closer to hers, looking at her soon to be wife right in the eyes and completely forgot where they were. Maggie could stay here forever, that smile on her girlfriend’s lips, the smile on her own lips. It’s like the time had stopped. She let go of her hips and threw her arms around Alex’s neck. Letting her lips meet Alex’s lips. The agent opened her mouth to invite Maggie’s tongue and let their tongues play together. They both could feel the heat run right to their core.

’’Maggie…we have to go’’ Alex breathed heavily.

’’We can be a little late’’

’’Fine, but we have to do this quick’’

’’It’s not like it’ll take you long anyways’’ Maggie smirked

’’Oh shut up, Margaret’’

Maggie guided her hand over Alex’s stomach and down to her pants, popped the button open and slid her hand inside them and cupped Alex’s sex over her underwear.

Alex reached Maggie’s face with both hands and dove in for a wet sloppy kiss while slamming her core into Maggie’s hand. They both knew they were late so it was not the right time for foreplay.

Maggie withdrew her hand from Alex’s pants and ripped her shirt open making the center button of the shirt fly across the room, but at this very moment, neither of them cared.

Maggie went back to Alex’s pants and let them along with her panties fall to her ankles in one quick movement while Alex reached for her own bra, unclasped it and threw it over her shoulder. Alex guided her hands for Maggie’s pants and dragged the zipper down then pushed them down her fiancé’s legs.

’’Someone is eager’’ Maggie teased walking forward until Alex felt her back hit the kitchen counter and jumped up on it and guided her hands to the hem of Maggie’s shirt and lifted it up above her head and dropped it to the floor.

Maggie hold onto Alex’s legs and the agent wrapped them around the shorter girl’s waist to feel her closer and damn Maggie could feel how wet Alex was for her.

’’Lay down’’ Maggie ordered and Alex obeyed. 

Alex looked down her legs to see Maggie trying to climb up on the counter but fails miserably.

’’Maggie, what the hell are you doing?’’

’’It’s not my fault this counter is so damn high’’ Maggie responded making Alex laugh.

’’The counter isn’t high, you’re just tiny’’ Alex smirked ’’But get your ass up here or I’m gonna take care of myself’’ 

That got Maggie moving and grabbed the chair by their dinning table and flew up on the counter to straddle Alex to feel both their heated centers make contact with each other.

’’Tell me what you want, babe’’ Maggie said with hungrily eyes.

’’I want you’’ Alex choked out.

Maggie lowered her head to Alex’s right breast, biting and sucking then she moved to the other one to repeat the same treatment. Maggie kissed her way down till she reached where Alex wanted her the most. She spread her folds using her fingers and started giving small licks and then went up and started sucking on her clit.

’’Holy shit…Maggie’’ Alex let her hands fall to the back of Maggie’s head and urged her closer, to make Maggie suck harder.

The shorter girl entered her girlfriend with two fingers. 

’’Fuck, you’re so tight for me, baby’’ Maggie said in a low voice when she let go of Alex’s clit and Alex screamed at Maggie’s words.

Alex rested her hands on Maggie’s back and buried her nails deep in Maggie’s back when the cop withdrew her fingers from Alex’s core just to push in a third. 

’’Fuck that feels so good, please don’t stop’’ Alex gasped dragging her nails all over Maggie’s back causing Maggie to moan. That should have hurt but Maggie was too lost in Alex’s body responding the way it did.

Maggie buried her head in Alex’ s neck, biting hard at her pulse point, while Alex roamed her nails all over Maggie's back and they both screamed out in pleasure.

They were already late enough so Maggie thought it was time for Alex’s release.

Maggie picked up a faster rhythm on the fingers buried inside of Alex and started a flow of dirty talk with every thrust like you’re so good baby, you’re so fucking tight for me, you’re so beautiful like this, I wanna feel you pulsing around my fingers and can you come just for me. Maggie guided her thumb to circle the agents clit.

’’Come for me, babe. I know you want to so just let go’’

’’Fuck…’’ Alex body started twitching while she arched her back and began pulsing around her fiancé’s fingers. Maggie helped Alex ride out her orgasm and then Alex collapsed, trying to get her breathing back to normal.

’’I think we’re late’’ Maggie smirked on top of Alex.

’’Totally worth it’’ Alex responded.

They both jumped off the counter and picked up their clothes from the floor where they left them.

’’Maggie! You ripped my shirt’’

’’Oh, I’m sorry babe’’ Maggie said giving Alex a kiss on the cheek ’’Just don’t wear a shirt next time’’

Alex ran towards their closet to pick out a new shirt she could wear while Maggie picked up the rest of her clothes and put them on. Alex eyes locked on herself in the mirror on the way out of the bedroom. 

’’Maggie!’’

Maggie almost tripped over herself while running to Alex.

’’Babe, are you okay?’’ Maggie asked.

’’A hickey?!’’ Alex pointed on the red spot on her neck.

’’I’m so in trouble, aren’t I?’’

’’You will be later but I’m just gonna grab one of Kara’s scarf for now’’

When they were all done they arrived at Kara’s apartment.

’’God, guys you’re 20 minutes late and jesus look at your hair Alex. What happened to you?’’ Winn asked them making Alex’s face heath up.

 

’’Alex! is that my scarf? Thank you! I’ve been looking everywhere for that’’ Kara said taking it from Alex’s neck.

’’No, no, no Kara!’’ Alex tried to stop her but didn’t succeed. Kara removed the scarf to reveal the big spot on Alex’s neck.

’’Yeah…Maggie happened’’ Alex answered Winn’s previously question and Maggie blushed and hid behind Alex’s back.

’’Oh rao! You know what? Keep it’’ Kara said handing it back to Alex ’’Anyway, the very happy and the very…pleased couple is finally here’’


End file.
